When a Dragon Dances
by HoneyClouds
Summary: She had been searchng for her friend for a year and a half. With a steamy entrance and a huge secret, can Nevosa survive Fairy Tail? More importantly can Fairy Tail survive the effect Nevosa has on certain guild members? Rated M for lemons and language. OCxHarem


**I don't own Fairytail, I do however own all OC, so back off.**

Nevosa stood in front of the loud building, the sounds of fighting prominent to her sensitive ears. Inhaling deeply she picked up several very prominent notes, first was the overpowering stench of what she would assume was booze, vomit, a hell of a lot of blood, and unfortunately urine. However she couldn't help but notice several other sents; sulfur, pine, frosting, mint, ash, and strawberries. It was that last one that was important. She grinned thinking of the young woman she had grown up with and had been searching for for the past year and a half.

It had been so long since she had last seen her, Nevosa could only hope that she had not changed much. She thought about the numerous time her friend had snuck out to come and hang out with her. Oh the adventures they had, pranking people, embarrassing people, making people feel uncomfortable in general was what they had lived for. Then her friend disappeared, probably fed up with her home life, forgetting Nevosa. It wasn't until recently after seeing her in an article in Sorcerer's Weekly that Nevosa finally had a lead to her friends whereabouts. Taking another deep breath to calm her nerves and containing her magic, Nevosa pushed open the heavy wooden doors.

Nevosa walked in sticking to the shadows, keeping her eyes open for her friend. The room was not full of people per say, but definitely busy. The fighting that nevosa had heard from out side was coming from a corner where several young adult were arguing about something pointless. _What does strawberry cake have anything to do with disembowelment?_ Dodging a flying table flung her way by a armored redhead, she spotted her target not far from her hiding spot. Nevosa smirked and walked right up to the back side of the curvaceous woman and landed a nice, firm slap to her ass. _Please Gods let this go as planned._

"Hey you kinky cunt fucker, did you miss my sexy ass?" Nevosa yelled. At her words the room was silenced, and the look of shock on every single face. _Please remember, please. DAMN IT REMEMBER IT SOON._ Nevosa could already see some faces turning from shock to anger. _Please woman don't make come all this way to embarrass myself._

"Im kinky? Like your one to talk you cock sucking cum dumpster…" Nevosa smiled as the young woman turned around to face her. "... and for your information I did miss your sexy ass." With her friend's reply everyone's mouths dropped much to Nevosa's enjoyment. _FUCK YES, this is going to be fun._

"I am one to talk, though I was not the one to cause an entire bar of lesbians to pass out from nose bleeds from nothing but a cherry stem love." Nevosa giggled out loud. "I think they named a drink after you, the Cherry Popper." Nevosa put extra emphasis on the p's for good measure.

"Says the woman who annihilated an entire guild with nothing but a raspberry sucker and thong. Seriously Nev, how did you do that?" her friend snorted out.

"Maybe ill show you sometime love, but first youd have to pay me for that kind of show." Nevosa said, winking at her partner.

"Oh holy fucking Mavis." whispered the guy who smelled of mint and arousal at this point. Nevosa giggled again to herself. _She must not act like this this here. You are welcome half naked man for this lovely escapade._

"Fuck i missed you Nev, you orgy loving bitch." her friend whimpered.

"Oh you sexy pussy loveing hoe bag." Nevosa moaned "Just how much did you miss me?" Several noses had started to severely bleed at this point. Nevosa started to rub her thighs together whimpering slightly, if only to cause more blood to erupt from several more noses. _This was all to perfect._ She sighed internally.

"So fucking much my dirty little slut, I missed how you looked on your knees and a huge throbbing cock in your mouth." whispered the other woman causing many to gasp. Nevosa almost burst out laughing as she saw three older gentleman pass out at the declaration her friend had made. She watched as her partner in crime sauntered over to her and grasp the back of her head, pulling Nevosa's face close to her own. Nevosa was ecstatic at this point.

"Oh fuck that's hot." Someone gasped, Nevosa's guess was from the one that smelled of ash and scales? _Oooh a dragon slayer how fun._ Nevosa giggled then looked into the eyes of her embracer as if to ask permission for the final blow. Seeing the matching grin reply her inquisitive glance, Nevosa and her companion simultaneously groaned, pulling each other even closer. She got the message… _Finish them._

"Did you now? Well I missed the way you looked between my thighs, putting good use to that talented little tongue of yours." With that Nevosa closed the distance between the two girls mouths, licking her partner's lips asking for entrance. Having gained permission, a battle of dominance ensuded in their joined lips. Her friend moaned loudly, grinding her hips against her own soft curves. Separating after what felt like second to them, but hours the the others, they smiled at one another and then proceeded to observe the damage their little game had caused.

Nevosa started to laugh first at the sight of so many nosebleeds, shocked faces, and passed out partisans. There was so much blood it tickled Nevosa's blood lust slightly, but she just shook the feeling away. Her friend soon followed in her hysteria of laughter. "God i missed you Nev." her friend declared through giggles clutching her heaving sides. Nevosa's sided were beginning to ach from the strain of laughing, but the sound of the doors opening caused her to look up. Oh how happy she was that she did.

"What the fuck is going on here Blondie?" said a very large muscular blonde surrounded by several more lickable specimens of the male species. His baritone voice resonated within Nevosa causing her to giggle harder at the tickling sensation. _Would you look at all of them damn they all smell good, several dragon slayers to boot. Oh dear Gods this will be fun. THANK YOU FAIRY TAIL._

Lucy's day had started off great. No one had snuck into her apartment last night, no one had cat called her on the way to Fairy Tail. Natsu and Grey were already arguing about something, too busy with one another to notice her arrival, so she ordered her strawberry smoothie from Mira and joined Erza. The requip mage was talking passionately about the wonder that was Strawberry cake. It made Lucy happy to think that her friend found such pleasure in something so simple. Lucy found herself staring into the depths of her empty smoothie glass when thing went from great to interesting.

Erza was just about to take another bite out of her cake when Grey landed ass first into to her beloved confectionery. _Oh fuck this is bad._ Lucy thought as she quickly removed herself to stand 15 ft away from the soon to be rampaging redhead.

"For the honor of my strawberry cake i will disembowel you both and burn your entrails slowly." Erza whispered as she tossed the table across the room. _Dear Mavis what the fuck is wrong with that girl?_ The thought was fleeting but lucy thought it nonetheless. Actively trying to avoid being hit by her friends she failed to notice the other person approaching her from behind until it was to late. Feeling the sting of a well placed slap, Lucy was about to turn around to Lucy Kick who ever had the nerve to slap her ass when the person spoke.

"Hey you kinky cunt fucker, did you miss my sexy ass?" Lucy's jaw dropped, there was no way that anyone knew that….unless. Lucy quickly saw that Natsu, Grey, and Erza were about to explode so thinking quickly Lucy spat out the only thing she could think of. If this person was who she thought it was, this was the best was to confirm and shut her team up before Lucy could be completely sure.

"Im kinky? Like your one to talk you cock sucking cum dumpster…"Lucy secretly love the reaction she got from everyone, it also gave her time to turn around and face the curvy woman in front of her. She had changed a lot from what Lucy had remembered, if it hadnt been for that dragon tattoo along her collarbone she might not have recognised her. Nevosa was no longer a flat chested teen, but what one would call a bodacious babe. A little thicker than most women but not obese. Nevosa's blackberry colored hair was pulled up into a high pony, perfectly framing her heart shaped face. When Lucy reached the fiery colored gaze of her long lost friend she almost lost it right then and there. "... and for your information I did miss your sexy ass."

Lucy could almost feel her sigh of relief before she picked the game back up. She didnt care what the Guild was going to think of her now. Nevosa was here and Lucy could really let herself be just that her self. If not for the reason that Nevosa was going to kick her but for not being so from the beginning, then because she was tired of hiding who she truly was from everyone here. _SHIT! She mentioned the lesbian bar…. well there goes that secret. DId they really name a drink after me? What can i say back to th… yes there was that one time we went to Royal City.._

"Says the woman who annihilated an entire guild with nothing but a raspberry sucker and thong. Seriously Nev, how did you do that?" Lucy was having so much fun as the rest of the world slipped away to memories and delicious name calling. They continued to banter back and forth for a little while longer adding to Lucy's amusement when she got the most wicked idea. _I can think of a no better way to end this._ Lucy walked over to her friend, and just like in the old days when wanting to get a rile out of someone, gripped the back of her head and leaned in.

Having just mentioned the lovey memory of Nevosa on her knees chocking on something long and thick, Lucy could see the excitement sparkling in her friends vibrant orange eyes as the reds and yellows danced in merriment across them. Lucy knew what Nevosa was asking, and gave her silent consent to end the game in the best was possible. She just about came when Nevosa brought up the image of her between Nev's thighs. Then came the kiss, and it was a glorious moment for Lucy, she missed everything about the woman in her arms…

To soon the kiss ended and Nevosa was gut rolling, Lucy thought about how much she missed that laugh. It brought up all the amazing memories of sneaking out of her mansion to hang out with this wild girl she had met in the library becoming fast friends. She learned about sexuality, philosophy, and most of all individuality with Nevosa.

Returning from her thoughts she looked around the guild hall and boy was that a sight. Blood was everywhere; Master Makarov, Macao, Wakaba, and surprisingly Natsu were all passed out. everyone else had either nosebleeds or were still to shocked to say anything. This had to be the longest the guild hall has ever been quiet. The thought had Lucy laughing just as hard as her friend. She missed this kind of humor. The sound of Laxus's voice brought her attention to the door.

Lucy didnt know if it was the look of shock on Laxus's, Gajeel's, and Bixlow's faces, or the sudden nosebleed Cobra had sprouted from listening in on several people's souls, that made lucy laugh so much harder. Even so, Lucy still managed to squeak out a short introduction.

"Laxus, I'd like you to meet my good friend Nevosa Blair Laydon, elemental mage and sex extraordinar." Lucy could feel her friend start to laugh harder from under her arm.

"Geeze Heart, you didn't need to tell him that…" said Nevosa a blush quickly gracing her cheeks to suddenly disappear with a sparkle in the young womans eyes. Then in almost a whisper Lucy heard her say. "I'm sure that's something he's going to want to find out for himself, isn't it Dragonslayer?"


End file.
